


I Should've Done More

by TheBooker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, I Don't Even Know, Prompt Fic, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBooker/pseuds/TheBooker
Summary: Prompt: Tubbo is in hardcore denial about Tommy's death and hallucinates Tommy and mistakes Ranboo for Tommy.Tubbo knew that his friend was gone, but after spending so much time with the other boy, his mind isn't quite ready to let him go.This is my first work on this website, hopefully I did it right-
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	I Should've Done More

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I guess- 
> 
> Tubbo angst hurts, I would like you to be sad with me :)
> 
> But Ranboo is good friend, we applaud.

At first Tubbo had thought it was a joke. 

There was no way Tommy (of all people, Tommy-) was dead. He was the one Tubbo thought would always keep fighting. He was the one that braved exile and betrayal and another exile after that, and he was his best friend.

Best friends don’t leave each other. 

Tubbo stumbled on the soul sand path, heading back to Snowchester. The reality of the situation hadn’t quite set in yet, and nor had his surroundings. Ranboo walked behind him, set on making sure his friend made it back home safely. He wasn’t going to lose another person today.

Even with the sun shining overhead and not a cloud in the sky, everything had become so much more dull. Nothing made any sense to Tubbo, not even his own head. The ground beneath his feet turned to snow, but he couldn’t tell. All he could focus on was… Tommy?

Tubbo’s eyebrows furrowed. No, that couldn’t be right. Tommy was dead, gone, six feet under. There was no way he was here. 

Tubbo kept walking. Tommy followed. Ranboo hovered behind them. (Him?)

The cottage where he had taken residence sat in front of them, and Tubbo moved to open the door, letting it swing shut behind him. Ranboo caught it with his foot and shoved it open for himself. The enderman hybrid scooped up a worn blanket folded on the back of the couch, and brought it over to Tubbo who sat in front of the fireplace. He poked at the burning coals, gazing off to the left in confusion. The look left his face quickly as Ranboo draped the cloth around his shoulders, and he looked up gratefully. 

“Thank you, Tommy.”

Both of their eyes widened in surprise, Tubbo rapidly backtracking.

“Ran- I meant Ranboo, not Tommy, I’m sorry-”

Tubbo curled in on himself, arms tucked into his chest and legs pulled up to hide his face as he continued to apologize, the repeated words muffled. Ranboo sat down next to him, gangly legs in front of him as he fiddled with his hands. Hesitantly, the taller reached towards the other boy, pulling him into his side. Tubbo froze, before sinking into the embrace. 

“I miss him already, and it hasn’t even been a day…” Tubbo wiped his face roughly, willing the quickly forming tears away. 

“It’s okay to miss someone, Tubbo. Normal, even,” Ranboo replied quietly.  
“I was a shit friend, wasn’t I? I assumed after the exile he wouldn’t want to talk to me, so I left him alone. I should’ve known better, this is Tommy we’re talking about.”

Tubbo laughed, but it was empty, no real joy behind it. He tucked his head further into Ranboo’s dress shirt. The other wrapped his arms around the grieving boy.

“I still see him, Ranboo. I know he’s gone, but my brain doesn’t want him to be. Right now, he’s standing over there, and I don’t know what to think anymore. I don’t even know what’s real, anymore.”

Ranboo glanced over at the side of the house Tubbo’s shaking hand was pointing at, as if he was expecting anything more than nothing. He looked back down at the brunette in his arms, opening his mouth as if to say something. No words came to mind though, so he resolved to be a silent support, something the older could lean on if he needed to.

He could never replace Tommy, and he knew it. He wasn’t the childhood friend that would stick with him through thick and thin. All he was was a random boy that had appeared in ways even he didn’t know, and had somehow become acquaintanced with the people around him. 

But while he couldn’t be Tommy, he could most definitely be Ranboo. A person Tubbo could at least somewhat trust to help, to talk to, to be a constant state of support. It was going to be a hard time for everyone, but his friend was his first priority. He would help him recover from this, stronger than ever, and ready to move on. 

It would be a long road, but Ranboo was in for the long haul.


End file.
